1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a subassembly for mounting a headlight in the region of a recess in a wing of a motor vehicle. The subassembly has a deformation body.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 1 577 610 A1 discloses a subassembly for the mounting a headlight of a motor vehicle. The subassembly has a headlight housing, a support body for the headlight housing and a deformation body connected fixedly to the support body. The support body is attached to the vehicle frame by a fastening device. The deformation body protrudes in the direction of illumination of the headlight over the headlight housing and is offset laterally with respect thereto. An impact against the headlight subassembly, in particular the impact of a pedestrian, is absorbed efficiently and gently.
A disadvantage of the known subassembly is that the deformation takes place exclusively in the region of the separate deformation body. Other parts of the subassembly cannot contribute to a relevant extent to absorbing an impact on the subassembly, in particular an impact of a pedestrian.
It is an object of the invention to provide a subassembly for mounting a headlight that provides enhanced deformation in the region of the wing and headlight of the vehicle in response to an impact of a pedestrian for reducing the risk of injury to the pedestrian.